


Дебют

by Alma_Feurige, Tanka_Moreva



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Аарон Пол и Брайан Крэнстон пришли на вечеринку переодевшись в подруг Джесси и Уолта — и это реальный факт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дебют

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды WTF Breaking Bad 2015 и вычитан just-in-jest.  
> Внимание: РПС, кроссдрессинг.

\--  
Брайан оглядывает волосатую грудь в декольте платья Скайлер, вернее, в копии платья — у него совсем не тот размер, что у Анны, — красит ярко-красной помадой губы и натягивает парик. Он не похож даже на трансвестита, слишком комичен в этом наряде, но они с Аароном договорились прийти на вечеринку в женской одежде. Более того, прикинуться на один вечер дамами своих персонажей.

И он перевоплотился в Скайлер Уайт. Весьма потрепанную жизнью Скайлер, с волосатой грудью.

Аарон должен был влезть в шкуру Джейн Марголис. Интересно, на кого сейчас похож он?

Такси приезжает быстро. И водитель ошарашен так, что Брайану приходится дважды повторить адрес Аарона.

— Дорогуша, — не без кокетства говорит Брайан, — я понимаю, что я женщина видная, но мы спешим, me entiendes?

Реакция таксиста льстит. А в каком восторге будут ребята со съемочной площадки! И Аарон, конечно, — вот кто будет смеяться весь вечер. Именно так они и работают, чтобы не сойти с ума между съемок: Брайан придумает шутки, а Аарон первым начинает заразительно смеяться.

Пробок по дороге нет, такси долетает до дома Аарона минут за десять. Брайан звонит Аарону и, когда тот берет трубку, коротко бросает: «Выходи».

Аарон — примерный юноша. Он не заставляет себя долго ждать. Выходит. Вернее, сперва Брайан замечает черноволосую девчонку с весьма привлекательными ногами. Длинными ногами. Ногами что надо. Она в коротком темном пальто нараспашку, в футболке и мини-юбке.

Подходит к такси, открывает заднюю дверцу. И Брайан не успевает сказать, что она ошиблась машиной, так как узнает эти глаза. Он хочет присвистнуть, потому что из Аарона получилась настоящая девушка, пусть немного и потасканная жизнью. Но вместо этого Брайан говорит:

— Ты надела чулки, милая? Черные? Ты победила.

Аарон краснеет. А Брайан спрашивает себя, кто же научил Аарона краситься. Не намалевать лицо в стиле «ой, какие смешные штуки я нарыл в косметичке моей подружки», а накладывать тени и выбирать помаду. Еще он думает, что Аарон наверняка делает это не в первый раз.

И даже не в пятый.

Тогда он представляет: Аарон один дома, сидит перед зеркалом и вертит тушь в руках. И ничего не говорит.

Только рассматривает.

На секунду, их взгляды пересекаются, и Брайан ловит себя на мысли: черт, а может Аарон хотел ему понравиться?

Нет, думает Брайан, вряд ли. И решает его поддеть.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит он. — Вечеринка будет что надо.

И тот вдруг улыбается — так, как улыбнулась бы девушка.

Точно не в первый раз. Интересно, сколько таких вечеринок уже было у Аарона. И почему он сам, Брайан, ничего об этом не знал.

Весь оставшийся путь Брайан смотрит на коленки, обтянутые черными чулками. И борется с желанием накрыть левую, ближнюю к нему, ладонью.

А на вечеринке Аарон производит фурор. На него оглядываются, начинают с ног, конечно, не сразу узнают, пытаются знакомиться. С ним фотографируются.

И, конечно, спрашивают, как его — ее? — зовут.

— Джейн, — отвечает Аарон.

Брайан не сводит с него взгляда. Теперь он тоже хочет называть Аарона именно так: Джейн.

Аарон тем временем садится в кресло, кладет ногу на ногу, и юбка чуть задирается, мелькает кружевной край чулка. Брайан устраивается рядом, и ему хорошо видно, какие у Аарона стройные бедра.

И коленки, которые так и хочется погладить.

А когда Аарон идет в бар повторить коктейль, Брайан тоже поднимается.

Ловит его за руку прежде, чем Аарон успевает взять бокал, и произносит:

— У тебя сполз чулок. Хочешь, помогу?

Аарон поднимает взгляд — глаза с поволокой аж блестят — и отвечает:

— Конечно.

Они идут в туалет, и именно Аарон сворачивает в сторону женского.

— Когда у тебя был первый раз? — спрашивает Брайан.

— В семнадцать лет, — говорит Аарон.

— Хороший мальчик. Нельзя до брака и все такое.

— На прослушивании, — продолжает Аарон, хитро улыбаясь. — С продюсером.

Брайан тянется к его скуле и проводит подушечкой большого пальца.

— Я даже не знаю, кому повезло больше: ему или тебе. Наверно, ему.

Аарон хмыкает.

— Вообще-то это была женщина.

— Вообще-то, — смеется Брайан, — какая разница?

Теперь Аарон тоже смеется — как Джейн. Не выходя из образа.

Очень хочется спросить, во что был тогда одет Аарон. В тот свой первый раз, с продюсершей. Может быть, Аарон накрасился — вот как сейчас, — и продюсерша решила проверить, что там у Джейн в трусиках.

Брайан бы проверил.

Он вталкивает Аарона в кабинку и поворачивает лицом к боковой стене.

И наконец-то делает то, что хотел сделать целый вечер — весь этот нудный вечер, пока остальные фотографировались с Аароном, тупо шутили и восхищались «Джейн».

Засовывает руку под юбку и гладит бедро.

— Я же сказал, что помогу, — объясняет Брайан.

Мнет ягодицу — не сильно, почти нежно. Осторожно оттягивает резинку от трусов — настоящих девчачьих, шелковых — и обнаруживает, что у Аарона уже стоит.

И хорошо стоит, крепко.

Брайан спускает трусики к коленкам. Обхватывает член двумя пальцами, чуть ниже головки, немного сдавливает и проводит кулаком по всей длине. Аарон шумно сглатывает, и после этого Брайан начинает быстро дрочить.

Ему нравится, как Аарон ловит ртом воздух. И как опирается о стенку руками, точно он сегодня и правда стал девушкой, которую затащили в туалет потрахаться. Нравится, как он вздрагивает, когда Брайан прикусывает кожу на его шее.

Когда Брайан замедляет движение, Аарон кончает. Тут же поворачивается — по мутному взгляду не разобрать, что чувствует. А потом Брайану становится не до того, потому что Аарон опускается на колени, засовывает голову под подол платья. Приспускает трусы и проводит языком по члену Брайана, и берет в рот, целиком, жадно, будто изголодался по его члену.

Аарон пять минут назад пил коктейль со льдом. И во рту у него обжигающе прохладно. И от этого тоже сносит голову.

Как и от того, что сосет он так, будто занимался этим всю жизнь. Так же отлично, как и играет в кино. Брайана бьет дрожь — приятная.

Он смотрит на черный парик Джейн внизу.

И кончает ей в рот.

Или ему. Не важно. Ерошит волосы, сбивая парик. Аарон сглатывает и вытирает рот рукой.

— Ну как? Из меня получилась Джейн?

— На сто Эмми. Долго репетировал?

— Ни разу. Это был дебют. А у тебя?

— Я много экспериментировал, начиная с пятнадцати лет, — Брайана развозит, но перестать молоть языком он не может. — Для актера важно быть свободным от предрассудков… Э-э-э… Дебют?

И в отсосе тоже?..

— С хорошим партнером, можно сыграть дебют где угодно, — улыбается Аарон.

И с ним трудно не согласиться.


End file.
